


My Wish is

by Reon23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive!Luke Castellan, Flirty Octavian, From another Timeline Luke Castellan, M/M, New Rome, This is for Takara Phoenix, Vacation Time, Wishing Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reon23/pseuds/Reon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a little sad that her Dad did not have his partner sometimes she wishes how will it be is Luke was alive and Raise her she wish in front a tree her dad made a memorial and God will try to help her. How could he help her? You will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



All Percy Jackson and the Olympians are from Rick Riordan

  
Sedanur Aykan is a Oc from the Awesome Nicercy Goddess Takara Phoenix (Please go there and read all of her Awesome Fic she gives shocking that you will like ) Close to New Rome is a Forest, inside that forest is a big Blossom tree that is 6 ft tall in very good shape in the middle there is a form of a heart and inside the hearts says “My love Luke Castellan”. In front of the tree are two people one is a 23 year old women who is German and has blue eyes and blond hair next to her is a British men that he is blonde hair and blue eyes they look so alike. While the man has sad eyes and the women is trying to comfort him.

  
“Dad I know is sad to him not be here but at least Donny and his friends save the world and Luke’s memorial” women looks at her father.

  
“Danny I know that tree is good but sometimes I wish he was alive and he was caring for his friends, siblings anyone he would be a pain in the ass sometimes” Octavian says

  
“Just like you Dad, you were perfect for each other” Danny says

  
“I know, I know but you too are one, I will pay anything to see you call him Mommy he be and see him blush a lot. Well I am heading home want to come with me or spend time with your graeco friends” Octavian says

  
“Nahh I am staying a little more Dad later, and get sleep while you are at!!!!!” Danny says to Octavian while he leaves. She look at the tree and sometimes she wishes sometimes how was Luke raising with Octavian there moments together, the flirting those to have (it be a lot since her Dad flirts), Luke controlling him with her Mom Rachel. “If a can have a wish for anything it be awesome if a god or goddess help out…” She did not finish heard some screams.

  
(Screaming while getting hit be the trees)

  
“THUMP!...ouccccccchhhh” Danny looks a guy looks like 20 years with dark eyes ,short dark brown hair white skin has swim shorts that guy to his knees and a Green shirt that says “Homework kills trees” with angry trees protesting”

  
“Gracias a Deméter que soy un Dios esto debe doler a cualquier mortal” the guy holds his hand up and a vine lowers itself and the he holds up so he can get in his feet his height is 5’11 Danny do the only it can to her mind and she did not understand him any word he said she take a dagger and push the guy into the tree and says “WHO ARE YOU GRAECO!! Why you are here is this secret place”

  
The guy looks at her and gives a shade and all the plants start to grow and looks darker than normal “If a where you a put the dagger down Augur!!! I am Ren son of Demeter and you will back of ok” Danny is in Shock this a son of Ceres Greek form it means he is a minor god…Well Danny you are going to Elysium because he can kill you. Dad I am so dead.

  
“I am so sorry for….” Danny says but she is cut off by the god.

  
“Wait… I am sorry you are here alone and you see a stranger falling down the sky even I be in shock my apologies augur let my introduce myself my names is Ren son of Demeter I minor God. I was a demigod turn into a God who is a keeper of plants and other demigods in the Latin America in Puerto Rico, some parents do not want their kids in States because they want them to see their roots and stay more in contact with them so they go in a little City in the Mountains “Cordillera Central” in Puerto Rico so they can live there and so they can go back if something happened and return to the city. And before you think I going to flirt like any other god I have a partner he is my eternal consort and his name Adie” Ren show a picture him with a a ginger person height 6’00 and beard and wears traditional Scottish clothes and Ren “Nice to meet you” held his hand to Danny all plants return to normal.

  
First time she hears a God say sorry weird “ Is okay my name is Sedanur Aykan, Augur of New Rome” she shakes the God hand.

  
“So Sedanur how did you call or summon here one moment I was in the island with my husband and one moment I fall from the sky” the God says laughing.

  
Danny scratches the back of her head “Well I don’t know I was here with my father and he left and I was looking at that tree..” Danny was cut off by the god. If he was not a God he be dead soon.

  
“By my Sister’s Garden how did you find one Phoe Magical trees” The God says in shock.

  
“One of Phoe tree???” She heard some stuff that is a Goddess that lives in the Underworld and who sometimes make tricks and bad luck to Juno (serves her right) and Jupiter while she allies with other Elders Gods.

  
"Yeah is rare to see them out in the open” The God goes to the tree and the tree grows more beautiful “ Yup one of her trees what Luke Castellan?? Ahh the Hero of Hermes care to explain this Augur” The God looks at her with a little sadness and like he thinking while waiting for Danny answer.

  
“First you may call me Danny. Second this is the explanation” Danny tells the God everything what her father find the tree almost dead but make it healthy it uses the tree he carves Luke Name to have a memorial close to him. How he show it to Danny and how every there and know they go together and she hears some of the stories Octavian had with Luke.

  
“Then I said : “If a can have a wish for anything it be awesome if a god or goddess help out, then you fall here.” Danny looks at the God

  
“Ok then technically the call was for Phoe but since I sometimes I am her secretary I came here. Soo??”

  
“So what??” Danny says a little bit worried.

  
“Want to go the Underworld so she can hear your story and can help you” Ren say with eyes of mischievous Danny thinks he may have a legacy of Hermes on him.

  
“Who can help me with that in the underworld” Danny gets irritated..NO Danny breath in, breath out.

  
“Well I don’t know the daughter of Chaos the owner of that tree The Goddess Takara Phoenix” By my father car.What just happened???”


	2. Is my wish granted??

**Title : My Wish**

**Chapter 2: Is the wish granted??**

“Wait!! For real?? “I said in shock, he wants me to go to the Underworld.

            “Yeah let’s go now” he grabs my hand and he teleports us to a castle but not just any castle. Sleeping Beauty castle but in the underworld and the land is frozen.

“How there are trees in this place and she has Neuschwanstein Castle...Von Elysium” I said in shock.

“Hey she will like you I just know it, ohh she transforms her place in different castle of Germany.” He says. He starts to walk I follow him we enter the castle I see chandeliers and some pictures of the same Lady. “The pictures are Lady Takara Phoenix and she has some of her friends too come on” Wow Lady Takara Is a heiß Lady in the picture is a female in her 27 years old wearing Greek clothes, a smile like a goddess, 5’8, She looks like a model, her hair is Black like the night and goes to her hips, white skin as the snow, but her eyes glow and are brighter than the sun itself, she was a rose in her hand and a phoenix in her shoulder. Wow I cannot believe it wait….Is that a Photo of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone and her in the Eifel Tower, Undersea with Lord Poseidon..SHE GIVING A Noggie to Lord Poseidon and he smiling  while he is laughing and a Photo her baking cookies with Hestia in Mt. Everest and the other…wow is a burning temple of Juno while she is laughing with Lord Hermes , Lord Hephaestus, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo and Ren.

“I know is cool to look at her paintings but come one” Ren says we get in front of a Door

(Knock knock)

“WHO THERE TO DISTURB MY TIME!!!!!” a powerful female voice says ok I am official scared.

“Is your Secretary Ren and…” He was cut off by the voice thanks Karma.

“Ahh Sedanur Aykan The Augur of New Rome come in I made…..you know what do not eat i. I don’t remember is there underworld ingredients here ohh well” Lady Takara says as a sweet voice. We get in and WOW!!  Now that’s a goddess.

“Hello Danny and Ren how nice you get me company why she come here” Lady Takara gives vibes like a long life friend is nice to feel that. “Well Takara she wants to tell you something” Ren says and a point at me…Well Danny here goes nothing.

“Hi Lady Takara my dad and I have one of your Magical trees and we take good care of it” I waited what she will say.

“A tree of mine” She hugs like a kid hugs a teddy bear “ OHh thank you, thank you, thank you for taking a tree of mine what you want my child..is weird to say it Child jajaj is funny in long time I have not say that” She puts me down and looks at me and waits.

I recall her all the stuff it happens like: my father taking the tree , dad and I looking out for it. Donny and his friends save the plants and the tree, my wish and how I meet Ren.

“I can’t stop laughing really Ren you are like a fairy of Aurora’s” I see Ren in the corner crying a  poor guy “Stop crying is not  a insult so I totally help you if a could but” I saw sadness in her eyes. “Do you want me to put Luke with your family but he took reincarnation, I will not tell where he is because is a secret, but what if he has a love now maybe he is in a relationship, has new mother who loves , siblings a great life do you want to take it from them and he can be with your dad and you” she says does words and I feel guilty , I might have him but what will happen to those who are with him he might be happy there. “He is happy there right??” I asked hopping he is not”

“Takara...” Ren tries to talk but Takara turn him into a tree.

“I am sorry Ren but I am talking to her. Yes he is happy…do you really want that???” She looks at my afraid.

“NNo-oo I-i-I do no-o-t wan-t to happ-en and I am n-ot th-at sel-fish” I am break into tears and Takara turns Ren back and he gives me a hug I am sorry Dad.

“ I am sorry Danny for giving you hope” Ren says sincerely I am happy to see a God that cares.

I get bear hugged by Lady Takara “I AM SORRY DANNY!!!!! I was testing you to see if you wish was in the right place” I can’t breathe.

“Takara!!!” Ren tells her I am going to pass out.

“Whoops I am so sorry” She frees me from the hug “So how can you help me” I say while getting air back into my lungs.

“Well I can’t take Luke reincarnation into give to you guys…But since I am daughter of Chaos there are lot of universes that Luke who dies I can make links so he and be brought here but you must bring in here ok” I nod what Lady Takara told me. “Ok stand here Ren with me ok. I will open here and you look for that Luke who needs a second chance at love, a second chance at live. You will see a lot of Universes ok; I will give you a look what happened a will happened there.” She says

“You ready” Ren says and I nod. He puts his hand in the land and vines wrapped around my legs. “For protection so you gets caught in the stream” I see Lady Phoe and I hear the next word like a lullaby.

“Ich appelliere an die Mächte der Mine, die Tore zu dieser Halbgott auf einmal.” I see the gates and orbs around me make a twister thanks to Ren I have my feet rooted.. Why do I always make good jokes alone?

“Find him Danny” Takara says I look I see some as Luke as teacher with Dad and my as a little girl, I see him as a Catboy…that will love that one...Eww mental images burned my mind, I see him as a God, as a kid, I found him is a universe who Germany is got controlled of U.S.A. and she sees Uncle Nico and Uncle Percy but Percy has brown hair as gods she sees more and this is not the same timeline she has but see a soul that is Luke YES!!! I found him but…they are others there Ethan Nakumura, Damian Sturm, this people are from Luke friends and hear Lady Takara words “You can do it” then Ren says “you see them” I scream “YES!!!!!!!”

“Okay keep looking at them I going to close the gates alright!!!” I look at them and the universes get sucked in by the gates and the souls stay with me, the roots release the hold of me.

“Well you got some souls let’s see “Lady Takara sees the souls “Awesome you got these souls you do have a great heart to make this ohh by the way you can see these souls people because is a little help from me” Takara says laughing “This is where the hard part comes when I make this last spell the world will have these guys in the world but you will have two different memories. One with Octavian and your friends and the other with Octavian and Luke together you will be the only one beside us that we know this little secret ok” I am shocked I remember this time line and the other.

“Zeit und Raum, höre mein Antrag bilden diese neue Geschichte” Takara says and there a storm and inside my minds there are new memories and boom I was zapped to a place.

This place looks like New Rome when I was….

New to New Rome here is when I meet my Dad…but Dad is with Luke. He looks the same only ages slightly.

“Hallo ich bin Luke wie heißt du ??” Luke says

“Mein Name ist Sedanur.” Little me says shy.

“Well Danny if I can call you Danny” I nod “I am Luke Simmons and this guy over here is Octavian Simmons the augur and you will lives with us you like that. I hope you like us a lot.

Little me is happy and says yes.

 

I see another scene “I am Danny, I am Uncle Octavian apprehensive and niece of Aunty Luke” Is little me with Uncle Nico and happy Dad as frost and blushing Luke dress as E. Aster Bunnymund but human form but has a bunny ear and a tail but a gray jacket and gray pants he is the bunny I hold as a little girl. How they take care of me that whole day and Dad and Luke hold my hands like a family…oh no this when a get separated.

“I can’t find Uncle Tavy, Auntie Luke and Auntie Rachel”

 

Then I hear “Danny, Sedanur” “Danny sweetheart, there you scared us” Tavy and Luke hugged me and then a I go to another memories.

Is Halloween and I remember this to well:

 

“If recall the show correctly, it was Sailor Uranus who was in a relationship with Sailor Neptune, wasn’t it” Dad says

“Well if you want that I go back to Han solo over there and do incest with my brother and show them what’s under this” I see Luke as Leia from Star Wars and… Ethan Nakumura with more built and without the eye patch as Han Solo and Alabaster as Luke Skywalker and Liam O’Riley  as R2-D human version and Damian Sturm as a Human C3-P0 .

“NO!!!!! You are my PRINCESS MY ONLY ONE!” First time a see that shock and hugging Mom like that…Wow is like normal to say Mom to him.

I see a lot of happy memories and they present me the tree where is said My Love Luke Castellan now it’s says: Octavian and Luke Simmons True Love. I see a lot until someone wakes up.

“Sweetie time to wake up, you are need it with the praetors” I voice a feel like a remember, I wake up and see my room and when I see the face. Is a man with sandy color hair, blue eyes and a scar from the bottom of the eye to the chin, well built and I started to cry is Luke here…he is really here.

“MOMMY!!!!” I hugged and start to sobs

 “Is okay Danny is Okay I am here, Tavy come here your daughter needs hugs” I see a blur and I think is Dad giving the family a hug I am happy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Wow I did it a made 2 chapter I hope you guys like it and hope you leave a review. P.S. some of the memories are from stories of Takara Phoenix (Check her out is a nice universe) 
> 
> Neuschwanstein : New Swan Stone
> 
> Von: By
> 
> Ich appelliere an die Mächte der Mine, die Tore zu dieser Halbgott auf einmal: I call upon the powers of mine, open the gates to this demigod at once.
> 
> Zeit und Raum, höre mein Antrag bilden diese neue Geschichte : Time and space, hear my request make this new history.
> 
> Hallo ich bin Luke wie heißt du?? : Hello my name is Luke what’s your??  
> Mein Name ist Sedanur. : My name is Sedanur
> 
> P.s. I use Google translate from English to German I hope anyone that is from Germany I write it correctly.


	3. Once upon a Dream

**Title: My Wish**

**Chapter 3: Once a upon a Dream**

I wake up in my room. This is my life I thought that it will change or make something bad with time and space like Doctor Who said, but it nothing had changed except some things:

1\. Obviously there is Mom around he is a Social Worker in Roman/Greek Demigod Protective Services he was union of the two.

2\. Ethan, Damian where alive and Live in Germany with Alabaster and Liam and they were the ones who cure Derek, Trend, Sam, Thea, Hercules and Sander. That Liam is a friend of Sam's Mom and that how he knew when to send the Sam to New Athens, and that Ethan and Alabaster have 4 kids and he is pregnant and Damian and Liam have 6 kids.

3\. Suspiciously the traitors got pardoned but where still on probation by Lord Zeus and somewhere in the world ok and living, even Silena and Charles where alive because he did not die he was found in coma in the Puerto Rico and some demigods took him to the mountains and later when Uncle Percy was missing he came back to Camp Half-Blood and Silena was saved by Percy because he uses his energy to save her and when a child of Apollo come to them he healed her and she said she was waiting for her Charlie to comeback, he came back and now the have a Bakery in New Athens next to Clarisse and Percy 's love. Ethan was saved by some vines that hold when he was about to fall and Damian was saved by a bright light (I think it was Ren and Takara). Mom was in the forest of New Rome next to tree as Sleeping Beauty and Dad kiss him like he movie and he took Mom to a hospital and that's how they meet and fell in love and nobody not even the Gods know how he is alive and being good like Lord Kronos never poison his soul and heart.

4\. I had a Grandma and Great-Grandma her name are Grandma Drusilla Simmons well she my Dad aunt but the only member of Dad family that it was good to him and Great-Grandma Heidi she is from Germany . After the wars Dad call them and they move in New Rome and help me raise me with Mom and Dad. At first Mom though they will hate him, when they meet him the pinch his cheeks and love him all the way. Great-Grandma Heidi says he looks like Princess Aurora and Dad is his Prince Philipp well Mom blush like never before

I felt some move it in my bed I look around…there is another different that I love very much. I have 5 siblings Mom and Dad adopted more. My left side is a Puerto Rican 19 years old son of Hecate his name is Francis Simmons. Francis was 6 years old in the streets and afraid of everybody but when he look at Mom he hugged her and call him Mami, mami te encontré por favor no te vayas, it looks like he had dreams about Mom and Dad and me and Mom love him since the beginning. I think he looks exactly like Ren but as a Demigod ( I did confront Ren then he told me his dad he had a aunt In the time when he was a demigod and she made her family, he gave me a book of his family history and told me he did not know he had a long family member alive and again he said the truth, I said I was sorry but he said it was ok he too would confront himself) he is like a rebel like a biker gang but he eco friendly and he the roll around in Bikes in New Rome he is the Boyfriend of the leader of the gang and his name is Connor Correa I think the kid is a legacy of Cupid. Dad is afraid that he might give Francis tea so he cannot get pregnant but Francis told me he is not sexual active. My right side is a Asian and a daughter of Mercury her name is Maia Simmons .She was alone in the streets in New Rome and Dad found her the fountain making mayhem and he took her to Mom at first the were like he raised her and they hated their guts but later became happy with each other. Lasts but not least my triplets brother and sons of Lady Nike: David, John and Eric Simmons. There are cute they are from Scotland they were only 1 week old but adopted by Mom and Dad because they did not want to separate them. Now they have red hairs and freckles and around Jack Di Angelo age. Eric is dress as a Pokémon Trainer Red all the time, David is a researcher of Dinosaurs he want a pet dinosaur and John as Stiles Stilinski they wanted to dress as their favorite heroes. My family I love them. "Wake up! We need to find Mom and Dad today is picnic time at the tree." All they woke up and started to get change except David he looks at me. "I love you Danny" he hugs me and kisses me I hugged back, he is cute always the hugger. "Come on let's change" We get change and when we go to the tree we see Mom and Dad dance while singing "Once upon a Dream" there are so Disney together but Dad warned us if we tell Clarisse we be dead, Aunty Clarisse knows already about Mom being Aurora. She calls, Uncle Percy :Ariel, Mom: Aurora, Aunt Annabeth: Jane, Uncle Leo: Belle, Aunt Piper: Pocahontas, Aunt Reyna: Meg, Aunt Silena: Cinderella Aunt Clarisse call them Disney Princess Group. They call her Disney Princesss too but she denies everything

"So Aurora do I saved you from the bag Dragon want to do some things with your Prince and Savior." I heard Dad and making Mom Blush thank the Gods I am first if the others heard this they be puking. "Hi Dad and Mom we are HEREE!" Mom is happy because his children are here and got saved by the looks of Dad predator eyes. "Hey Sweetie thank my Dad I am happy you came to spend the whole day with us" as Mom was about to hug me time froze I was afraid please tell me this is not a dream and I imagine all. I am scared!

"Relax Danny is not a dream we want to see you that's all and see how you were." I am relieved I see Takara and Ren here I can breathe peacefully.

"So how are you Danny?" Ren ask me while looking at my family "I am happy this a great life and I am happy Dad got somebody in this life" I said and Lady Takara says "Sweetheart this life and the next your Mom and Dad are soul mates like Ethan an Alabaster and Damian and Liam, Nico and Percy, Sander and Donny, Luke and Thess etc. if a continue it will be a long time to say so" She puts her hand in my shoulder " you can relax they are meant for each other" I smile to her.

"I am happy to have a amazing family" I say " Good because I need to tell you something the other timeline that never happened will also be yours and I am happy you are ok with it because you see the good in this world." Ren says I glad I meet this guy. "Well we were wondering how you were now that is okay we can leave but remember you can call us and even to spend some time Augur Danny." Ren and Lady Takara hug me and then they leave. Time continues and Mom hugs me now. "Group HUG!" I said everybody hug this famlily…no MY family.

" OHh by the way we were invited to Puerto Rico all of us as in all the family friends to go the City inside "Cordillera Central" to see the demigods in that city it says the live inside those mountains it be cool looks like a Minor God Invited us as honor guest and invited Percy and my friends.I think Reyna will love it to see where she came from" Mom say. I see all my family jumping. Looks like my new family want to see the island I happy to go. Well time to gets the bags. FAMILY VACATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I love how I finished this is was a good story and the Oc Danny I love her I had to give Danny more siblings I think that Luke had more children with Tavy. I hope you like and leave a review if you please. Ohh I forgot if you see errors in the story sorry about that if you find one tell me again have a great Week.  
> Mami, mami te encontré por favor no te vayas: Mommy,mommy I found you please do not leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note’s : Hello this a Fic for Phoe Contest’s I am using Sedanur Aykan her Oc as a principal character in these fan fiction is the first chapter I will try to make the other 2 chapters soon. I hope you like it.


End file.
